Kingpin
The Kingpin (real name: Wilson Grant Fisk) is a major antagonist of Marvel Comics, originating in the Spider-Man comics and media. While still an enemy of Spider-Man, he has since then gone on to be the archenemy of Daredevil as well as a recurring villain for the Punisher. In recent years, he has appeared in more mature, realistic and adult-themed comic appearances as a result. Kingpin was created by the and John Romita Sr. Personality In recent years, the Kingpin has evolved from a typical mob boss and comic-book villain to a complex and conflicted character. He has attempted to retire from crime life and has even spared Spider-Man's life after promising his fiance to no longer be a criminal. However, while he is a caring family man, the Kingpin is ruthless as a crime boss. He is willing to murder traitorous goons with his own bare hands and has a bad temper, especially when fighting Superheroes. But as a planner, the Kingpin is calm and clever, willing to take as much time and sacrifices needed to fulfill his goals. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Strength': Fisk is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. *'Master Martial Artist': Fisk has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength and that of Spider-Man when the two engage in unarmed combat (Spider-Man also has severe inhibitions about using his strength against an opponent without superhuman powers for fear of killing him or her). *'Criminal Genius': Fisk is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. *'Indomitable Will': Fisk has a great willpower. He was able to resist psychic attacks from Zebediah Killgrave the Purple Man. *'Multilingualism': Fisk is fluent in English, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Russian and various others. Strength level The Kingpin possesses the peak human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. The Kingpin is virtually as strong as it is possible for a man of his age, height, and weight to be without having superhuman strength. His great bulk does not consist of fat as it seems to be but of muscles that have been developed to enormous size, as in a sumo wrestler. The Kingpin has demonstrated strength sufficient enough to crush Spider-Man's webshooter without intent, casually fling open his large vault door with one arm; when others such as Daredevil have struggled to open it with two arms, lift and use his heavy oak desk and a large sofa as weapons, and crush people's skulls without effort. His strength is nearly superhuman. Paraphernalia Weapons The Kingpin sometimes carries a walking cane which contains a concealed laser beam weapon that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. Sometimes the Kingpin will use his cane to maul another individual if the fight is close-quarters. The cane can also be used to fire a concentrated spray of sleeping gas. The Kingpin's diamond stickpin also contains a small, highly compressed container of sleeping gas which is effective when fired directly into an opponent's face at close range. The Kingpin uses the stickpin gas as a last resort. Origin Wilson Fisk grew up in poverty and was tormented by his classmates for being overweight. Tired of being bullied, he began to train himself in physical combat. When he gained a powerful physique, he forced his former tormentors into joining his gang, and thus, his desire for absolute control began. Later on in life, he met a crime boss named Don Rigoletto. At first, he fostered an alliance with Rigoletto, but then, betrayed him and murdered him. Fisk then took over Rigoletto's gang, and took Rigoletto's place as the most powerful crime boss in New York City. He would later join the international terrorist syndicate HYDRA and become a prominent figure as one of their heads of operations. The Daredevil grudge Although the Kingpin started off as a Spider-Man villain, but Frank Miller, during his classic run on Daredevil comics, effectively transferred Wilson Fisk to become the arch-nemesis of the Man Without Fear. Miller had Fisk focus on street level crime and New York City politics, rather than the superhuman and supernatural exploits of times past. It was in Miller's later storyline, Born Again, that the Kingpin earned this title. Using information from Murdock's former girlfriend, drug addicted porn star Karen Page, the Kingpin slowly began to ruin Matt Murdock's life, destroying his home, having him barred from practicing law, and leaving him an insane derelict. It was only thanks to a reunion with his long-lost mother that Matt regained his confidence to fight again. Eventually, Matt's efforts saw to it that the Kingpin was exposed as a criminal, fleeing as a homeless fugitive, a harsh taste of ironic justice. In other media ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' In the TV animated series Spider-Man from 1994, Kingpin appeared as the most-recurring villain and one of the two main antagonists for the majority of the show's run. He is also one of the few villains to be present in all 5 seasons. He is voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne. ''Daredevil'' (Film) Kingpin appears as the main antagonist of the 2003 movie Daredevil. In this movie, Kingpin was portrayed by the late Michael Clarke Duncan. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (video game) Kingpin appears as the secondary antagonist of the video game adaption of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' Kingpin appears on the Netflix series, Marvel's Daredevil, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the main antagonist of Season 1, a minor antagonist of Season 2 and presumably one of the main antagonists of Season 3. He is portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio. TV-Movie His first live action portrayal was in a team-up TV-Movie between Daredevil and the Bixby/Ferrigno Hulk, played by John Rhys-Davies. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Kingpin appeared in the animated movie Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as the main antagonist, where he is the Miles Morales' arch-nemesis. He is voiced by Liev Schreiber who also voices the Storm King from My little Pony the Movie (2017). Gallery Images Kingpin.png|Kingpin as he appeared in the comics starting with The Amazing Spider-Man Issue #50 Daredevil Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin as he appears in the Daredevil movie, as portrayed by the late Michael Clarke Duncan. KingpinComics.jpg|The Kingpin in the comics. Wilson Fisk Earth-194111.jpg|Kingpin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Kingpin (Spiderman The New Animated Series).png|Kingpin in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Kingpin (The Amazing Spider-Man 2 The Video Game).jpg|Kingpin in The Amazing Spider-Man 2: The Video Game KingPin.jpg|suit Kingpin SM67.jpg|Kingpin in Spider-Man 1967 Kingpin Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Kingpin Vol 2 2 Venomized Variant Textless.jpg Secret Empire Vol 1 9 Villain Variant Textless.jpg spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-kingpin.jpg|Kingpin in Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse Marvel_Comics_Kingpin_(Render).png Daredevil_Vol_2_116_Textless.jpg Daredevil_Vol_2_117_Textless.jpg Amazing_Spider-Man_Family_Business_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Civil_War_II_Kingpin_Vol_1_3_Epting_Variant_Textless.jpg Civil_War_II_Kingpin_Vol_1_1_Ribic_Variant_Textless.jpg Videos Supervillain Origins Kingpin-0|Watchmojo.com explores the origins of Wilson Fisk, otherwise known as the Kingpin. Trivia *The Kingpin's design is inspired by Kasper Gutman from The Maltese Falcon and his actor Sydney Greenstreet. Navigation Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Big Bads Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Incriminators Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Vengeful Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trickster Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Gamblers Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:X-Men Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Game Bosses Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:In Love Category:Captain America Villains Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant